warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crowtail/History
History In the Omen of the Stars arc ''Night Whispers :Crowtail is recognized by Flametail at the Moonpool when he receives his vision of StarClan shattering, along with other ShadowClan ancestors. In the ''Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge : Yellowfang's Secret :Crowtail is a ShadowClan warrior. :During Raggedkit and Scorchkit's apprentice ceremony, Crowtail sits with Archeye and Hollyflower. She becomes Scorchpaw's mentor, telling Cedarstar she'd do her best. Crowtail leads Scorchpaw out of the camp along with Brackenfoot and Raggedpaw afterward. :When Yellowkit emerges from the nursery, Crowtail is seen sharing tongues with Hollyflower outside the warriors den. :Before Yellowkit and her siblings are made apprentices, Crowtail and Scorchpaw pad over to join Brackenfoot and Raggedpaw. :Crowtail is one of the cats supervising a training session with Scorchpaw and Raggedpaw. She tells the newly arrived apprentices and their mentors to watch, saying that they are getting very good. She tells the two to stop when Scorchpaw had Raggedpaw pinned down, telling them to try again. When Rowanpaw is injured by Scorchpaw while they try out the move, she snaps at him telling him they had said sheathed claws. :She is part of the battle patrol that goes to WindClan territory when Yellowpaw and Foxpaw discover WindClan pawprints inside ShadowClan territory, walking in front of Yellowpaw. :She is in the second patrol led by Stonetooth, waiting and ready to ambush the kittypets that have been straying inside ShadowClan territory. :Crowtail leads a border patrol with Hollyflower and Newtspeck, which Yellowfang joins. She tells off Yellowfang and Hollyflower when they start playing around in the snow, sternly telling them that this was a border patrol in case they had forgotten. They start patrolling again, and as they reach the Thunderpath, saying they needed to check that no other cats were trespassing as prey is scarce. :She and Newtspeck pad up to the Twoleg fence, and when Yellowfang smells one or two of them, she attempts to find the scent trail, but ends up snarling that the snow blocks it out. Newtspeck jumps down and hurts her shoulder, and Crowtail jumps on the fence and down to where Newtspeck is, calling out a challenge to any kittypets that might be around. Marmalade turns up, recognizing Yellowfang and asking what she was doing back there. Crowtail asks what he means by his question, but Yellowfang tells her that it's nothing important. The fight ends up being averted by Yellowfang, and once back at the camp she and Hollyflower go to report to Stonetooth. :Raggedpelt and Crowtail are training when Yellowfang goes looking for Raggedpelt. She apologizes, but Crowtail responds that they were basically finished practicing anyway, and heads back to the camp. :She tells Raggedpelt that Cedarstar wants to see him after the battle against the Carrionplace rats. :Nightpaw and Clawpaw stare at the injured Cloudpaw until Foxheart and Crowtail come and take them away. :Crowtail is mentioned to have moved to the elder's den with Deerleap and Archeye. When Cedarstar dies, she and Deerleap drag his body outside so his Clanmates can mourn. :Brokenstar later banishes the elders, Crowtail among them. She tells Yellowfang that they'd be fine, and Yellowfang wonders if she was trying to convince herself. Crookedstar's Promise :At a Gathering, she stops beside Crookedjaw with her Clanmate, Archeye. They congratulate him on becoming the new deputy of RiverClan, following Shellheart, and Crowtail comments that it was great to see a young cat getting on so well. Bluestar's Prophecy Her apprentice is revealed to be Cloudpaw. In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt : In the ''Field Guides ''Code of the Clans :Crowtail goes on a patrol with three other warriors: Brackenfoot, Hollyflower, and Archeye. When Archeye expresses concern about the fox they had seen in ThunderClan's territory, Crowtail remarks that foxes do not hunt fully-grown cats unless they are starving. :The ShadowClan patrol stumble upon a ThunderClan kit who has wandered out of camp and is being stalked by the fox. Hollyflower rushes forward to save the kit, while the rest of the patrol reluctantly follows her lead. The four ShadowClan warriors end up fighting the fox, and eventually scare off the animal. Their efforts save the small ThunderClan kit, whom the fox was initially stalking. The kit thanks the patrol, introducing himself as Tigerkit and promising that he will one day repay ShadowClan for saving his life. Battles of the Clans'' :Crowtail goes on a patrol with Foxheart and her apprentice Cloudpaw. They cross over the Thunderpath as well as over ThunderClan's border so that they can hunt prey, but when a ThunderClan border patrol consisting of Sunfall, Swiftbreeze, Bluepaw, and Lionpaw comes, the ShadowClan cats taunt them. Lionpaw thinks to himself, that the way Crowtail looked at him, making him feel like prey, and soon, a fight breaks out. Category:Detailed history pages